


Collateral Damage

by newbie93



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie93/pseuds/newbie93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick drabble regarding THE Olicity scene from Unthinkable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collateral Damage

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Arrow. This was un-betaed. My apologies for any grammatical mistakes.

After two years of energy drinks and spilt lattes she finally believes one of his lies. It’s only for a moment, a couple of seconds at most, but in that small fraction of time she is completely and incandescently happy.

She ignores the nagging voice in her head telling her that it's too good to be true, that those three words were reserved for the Lance women, and lets herself accept them as reality. Accept that all of the intense gazes and gentle touches that have been exchanged since their first encounter have actually meant something. That two years spent pining after him, patiently waiting for any indication of a mutual affection, was worth it.

She’s confidant in her knowledge of Oliver. As his girl Friday she has spent most of her days and nights slowly learning everything he’s willing to share. She’d always assumed, fantasized if she’s being honest, that should all the stars align in the distant future and cause Oliver to finally initiate something, it would be through a spontaneous physical act. A wordless kiss in the lair or an equally wordless one in the elevator at QC. She learned early on that he’s a man of action. He’d rather throw a punch than verbally admit his feelings, making this moment that much more significant. 

It’s not how he says the words, it’s that he says them at all.

She’s suddenly grateful to be here, away from the chaos of Starling and alone with the only person who has ever made her feel safe. He’s always seemed larger than life to her and now, as he stands in front of her meeting her gaze, she prides herself on being right. He’s a hero and more specifically he’s hers. She stares at him and catalogs everything she sees. His eyes are almost black in the dark mansion, barely visible in the moonlight that has seeped in through the stain glass windows.  
There is no mask or hood, no ridiculous green paint.

It’s just Oliver. Her Oliver.

She lets herself envision a life of hand-holding, quick rendezvous in the lair, and open smiles that don’t need to be hidden or shortened. For the first time the fantasy seems plausible and she allows herself to revel in the joy that it brings.

But the vision is gone before she can even mentally reach their third date.

She feels the cool glass of the syringe in her palm and the growing warmth dissipates instantly. She’s now colder than she’s ever been and she realizes that what she saw in Oliver’s eyes wasn’t light or love, it was a message. Everything falls into place and her mind flits back to her own words. Make him outthink you. He’s using her own advice to bring Slade down and she’s just collateral damage.  
So when he asks her if she understands, all she can do is say yes. Because she does.

She understands that she is Slade’s new target

She understands that this was all a trick.

She understands that he didn’t mean it.

For the first time Felicity believes one of Oliver Queen’s lies and she’ll make certain not to again.


End file.
